Behind the Mask
by FairFolkBard
Summary: You had a whirlwind of a night at the ball and you wake up the next morning with a pounding headache. How odd, this isn't your mask on your bedside table. It probably belongs to the mystery man sleeping on your couch. Lord of the Rings reader-insert.


**My friend, Snow who sends me lovely prompts, wrote her own version of her own prompt. Her's is written in 1st person POV.**

 **Prompt: You're at a masquerade party and really hit it off with someone. The next morning you wake up and see their mask on your nightstand. At first you're momentarily horrified at what you might have done because you had to much to drink and your memory is fuzzy. Then you find then asleep in your couch in the living room. Who is it, how do you wake them, and why are they there?**

* * *

The grand ballroom seemed to spin with activity. The colors were almost as alive and active as the people in ornate costumes twirling across the dance floor. Everyone was a stranger, even if they weren't; it was a masquerade ball after all. I could hardly contain my excitement as I grabbed my friends hand and squealed. Neither of us had ever expected a chance to be invited to the once a decade Dance of Personas. All the most interesting and important people alive were here, and the point was that you never knew which one you were talking to.

My friend excused herself to the bathroom, and I stood there alone, looking longingly at the dance floor in front of me. The couples twirled and swayed as gracefully as a feather in the breeze. Speaking of feathers one of the ones from my mask was interfering with my view. I tried several times to fix it before going to the bar on the other side of the dance floor. I was glad I still had a good view of the graceful characters there.

I sipped my champagne and wondered where, oh where, my friend had gone. It shouldn't be taking her this long. I gazed around the room and finally spotted her. She seemed to be blushing and talking with a particular masked persona. Fearing I would interrupt something if I went over there, I stayed by the bar and continued watching the dancers. I wanted so desperately to join them, but felt awkward at the prospect of dancing alone. Apparently someone noticed my plight.

A masked man glided towards me at an easy pace. His mask was comprised of several silver leafs, artfully accenting his incredibly blue eyes. His almost white hair swayed gently with his pace. When he reached me he brushed the feather aside, and it finally stayed where it should be.

"Do you wish to dance milady?" His voice was smooth, like the breeze on a hot summer day. I nodded and he took my hand and kissed it gently before guiding me to the dance floor. While I was normally quite the klutz, it was as if his graceful nature rubbed off on me that night. We talked and danced, and I drank to crush my nerves that ran rampant around him. At some point we swayed with my head on his shoulder.

When I awoke my head was pounding. The alcohol was taking its righteous revenge on me and it felt like knights burrowing into my skull. I slowly cracked my eyes open to be met with the sight of light glinting off of my nightstand. Considering my current state I didn't much appreciate the light show and slapped said spot quite hard. I picked up the object painting the painful sight and was instantly sobered. It was the silver mask of my hansom blond stranger. I sat up bolt right only to be met with the site of an otherwise empty bed. Perplexed I crept towards the bathroom and slowly opened the door.

While I didn't find my now unmasked man in the tub like I partially feared, I did find a used towel. I most certainly didn't smell like I was the one to use it. I doubted it farther when I realized I was still in the same underthings as from last night. Just my underthings. Realizing this I quickly threw on something, before continuing my one sided game of hide and seek.

It was in the living room I found my man. He was curled up tightly in a blanket in such a way I couldn't see his face. The only sign of life was the slow rise and fall of breathe making its way through his (really toned) body. I was somewhat paralyzed. Surely with him on the couch nothing happened, right? 'Unless it happened in the shower' a very unhelpful voice shouted in the back of my mind. That's what did it.

I carefully knelt to where he was on the couch and nudged his shoulder, "Um, excuse me," I started quieted as I kept on gently nudging him, "Um…" Oh dear goodness no, I didn't even know his name, "Hey, do you wanna get breakfast or something?" I nearly face-palmed. I didn't even know this man's name and now I was inviting him to breakfast? Well, to be fair he did spend the night on my couch. His eyes snapped open.

He sat up on the couch and stretched, "Ah lady Alana, I didn't think you would awaken before me. Are you feeling alright, you look slightly ill?" I honestly didn't know if that was because of my hang over or because of just how attractive he truly was. His hair was longer than I thought, tumbling down onto the couch even sitting straight up like he was. His face was angular as were his ears which came to a delicate point. His jaw strong and his eyes kind. I was in way over my head.

He seemed to notice my confusion and discomfort, "I can assure you nothing of ill consequence happened last night. I would never take advantage of a lady in such a state. Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder as I joined him on the couch.

"Not much," I managed to squeak out. I have no idea how I got this masterpiece of a man to even come near me last night. It must have been the mask.

"You were quite drunk on champagne and were not able to drive. I volunteered to take you home and you allowed me to use your shower because you had spilled a drink on me towards the end of the night, "that would explain my unobstructed view of his marvelous abs, "When I come out you were in bed. I stayed merely to make sure you were alright this morning and remember where you parked your car back at the Dance Hall." Relief washed over me and I hugged him thanking him profusely.

"My offer still stands if you wanna go get breakfast. That is only if you want to no pressure," I stuttered out.

He smiled, "I would be honored."

"I just have one question," He looked at me confused but nodded for me to continue, "What's your name?" I blushed furiously.

He laughed lightly, "Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf."


End file.
